igpmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
iGP Manager - Getting Started A beginner's guide can be found here. Being the Team Boss *As Team Boss you manage the team as a whole, signing contracts for Staff, Drivers, Sponsors and Suppliers. *Create your own team colour and Subscribers can create their own 3D Livery. *Assign your team to design new car parts, sell merchandise, Train your team, confer with your drivers on setting up the car, and choosing Tire and Fuel levels for the race stints. *Watch Live Timing race aswell as assigning orders to team to alter starting strategy and to better manage situations. Subscribers can use the 2D Viewer which displays the car's actual position on the track like a real time minimap. *Level up your team to gain access to more facilities, better technology like the Drag Reduction System and the Kinetic Energy Recovery System and more skilled Drivers and Staff. *Train your Drivers and Staff to improve their performance and skills on the track and to grow your team. *Design and fit your new car pieces for each race. *Pick and choose from the Different Engine, Tire and Fuel Suppliers. *Compete for Championship Glory in Driver and Team Championships, ran by other players. Joining a League *When you sign up and have verified your account, you will be required to join a League before forming your team. Leagues have a variety of racing rules such as Race Length, Race Days and Race times aswell as if they are One Car Teams or Two Car Teams. *Leagues can be run on any day, which ever day and at any time during the day. You can pick and choose which league suits you best or create your own. *Leagues have set race lengths of 25%, 50%, 75% and 100%. 75% and 100% league races can only be created by subscribers but joined by anyone. *Leagues can be a One Car per Team or Two Car per Team, 2 Car Leagues require a Subscriber to create but anyone can join. Select Drivers *Whether you choose to join a One Car League or Two Car League gives you a Driver spot perspectively. *To do this you need to click Staff under the Team Tab. *As a new Manager you may only choose a Level 1 to 3 Driver. *Until you complete your first race you cannot see the attributes of Free Agents. *Ideally you want a Younger Driver with a 3 Overall Skill and as much health close to 100% and Light as possible. *Contracts with Drivers have a signing fee which is spent immediately if you sign the driver. *Every race the Driver will be payed by accordance with the Contract. *Contracts take 15 minutes to complete, and upon completion, they maybe read and Confirmed or Canceled by the Mail Icon. *Commenting on a driver with a positive comment increases your likelyhood of signing him. *Upon signing your drivers, you should consider Training them in the Training Page under Team, at this point you can not train their Physical attributes until you have unlocked and bought the Gym in the Facilities Page.